Kaia
Kaia (Played by '''Fix-It''') is a Binding Magic mage of Waning Corona. Background Kaia was born from a small, secluded town. This place was peaceful, much like any small town. Of course, things didn't last long. Because soon the place was up in flames, children were crying and screaming while parents tried to defend their young. And yet, while her parents did everything they could she was taken away from them. When she woke up she was somewhere else. A small group of children was with here, followed by an older man. He told the children that he saved them from the cult and wanted to teach them to grow up to be able to defend themselves and defend the world of the horrors that were known as Umbra. Being given Binding Magic by the man who they learned to be Cipher, he taught all of them how to use their magics and treated them like his own kin. All the while teaching them the destructiveness of Umbra. Kaia also grew attached to Cipher, and so did he to her (certainly not as close as Yuuki did, however). Kaia-- like her guild-mate Yuuki-- wants to kill Zephyr after first learning about her from Cipher. Appearance Kaia has two purple pigtails that hang over her shoulders, reaching her chest. Her eyes are deep blue and can easily been seen despite the thick bangs shrouding her forehead. She almost-tanned skin and is tall for her age. Kaia has long legs and a short torso. She wears a bunny hood at almost all times that doubles as a way to enhance her hearing. Personality Kaia is a mix between immature and mature. She can be serious and lethal in combat, while outside she'll joke around with her guild-mates. She likes to read, write and drink tea or carrot smoothies in her free time. She absolutely cannot stand messy surroundings, so she tends to clean even if not asked to. Strengths Kaia is very nimble and light-- she can perform stunts and other acrobatic tricks on the combat field along with dodging easily. Her legs are very strong, so if left unarmed she can kick her way to victory. Kaia has fast reflexes, and is pretty smart. Weaknesses She doesn't have a lot of defense on her side, in a few hits she'll go down. She also isn't the friendliest of people, and easily holds grudges against others. Her magic isn't extremely powerful, either. She's afraid of being abandoned and has an almost false set of beliefs. Magic Kaia has Binding Magic, where she can deploy black elastic tubes to attack, defend, or restrain an opponent. They may also contract and expand on command. Kaia also wields a magical chainsaw, with a small pink rabbit insignia on the edge of the blade. She likes to use both her chainsaw and her tubes to attack. Trivia * She loves carrots and any other carrot products. * She is a vegetarian. * Kaia-- although not directed related to Cipher also calls him Father. * Category:Waning Corona